Sai wa nagarareta
by Rose Ciel
Summary: Una chica extranjera entra a trabajar como ayudante/Staff del famoso grupo de L Arc En Ciel, aquella chica eres tu, te hace una de las mejores amiga de Hyde el vocalista con el paso del tiempo, tras aquello te hace dudar sobre tu persona, tu existencia, entre tras cosas surgiendo algo extraño en tu, ¿Qué les deparara esta extraña historia? espero sea de su agrado
1. Una gran sopresa

todo iba normal en mi vida tenia un lugar en donde vivir en japon con mi novia que ella era de japon mizuki una joven hermosa mayor que yo por supuesto ella habia venido a mi ciudad como visitante nos conocimos en una cafeteria y salimos juntas ns hicmos amigas hasta que un beso lo llevo a otro y nos hicimos novias terminaron las vacaciones de verano a lo que ella se debio regresar a japon la relacion era por internet no era lo mismo hasta que le propuse que mejor cortemos ya que cada quien haga su vida ella no quiso a lo que ella sabia mi grandes ganas de vivir en japon y hay estaba con ella viviendo en u techo una tipica pareja feliz mizuki era una chica que amaba el rock y sabia tocar el bajo impresionantemente un dia en un grupo llamado danger gang a lo que ella audisiono y quedo en el lugar de la antigua bajista todo iba bien pero me aburria en la casa ya que no hacia mas que ver la tv eso si al llegar me dieron clases intensivos de japones asi lo aprendi rapidamente mi novia sabia que mi grupo favorito era l arc en ciel y ella lo respetaba ya por las mañanas salia a pedir trabajo pero no tenia experiencia en nada era mas torpe que nada , hasta qu un dia llego mizuki muy alegre

-tengo una buena noticia cariño -me dijo feliz

-cual?-dije sin importancia

- te acuerdas que me dijiste que estabas aburrida y que querías distraerte con un trabajo?-me dijo Mizuki-

-a si porque- seguía comiendo -

-pues ya tienes uno - dijo alegre mientras me daba un papel- tienes que presentarte a la hora dicha harán selección de personal y en esta dirección-me dijo señalando en la hoja-

-gracias- le sonreí

-y que mas -me dijo Mizuki

-eh - me sonroje-

-mi beso - me dijo alo que me robo un beso tierno y apasionado

asi fue como dormi con ella y al final me tuve que levantar me puse un vestido morado de tirantes hacia calor me recogi el cabello en una coleta y me fui feliz a la direccion con un poco de curiosidad yy miedo tenia mierod que fuera un prostibulo pero no fue asi al entrar a lugar habiamos pocas personas nos hacian preguntas yo no era la chica asendosa en mi casa pero desde que vivia con mizuki me tocaba hacer eso y a la vez queria valerme por mi msma a lo que al final despues de series de preguntas fui escogida para ser staff pero yo no sabia que era un staff a lo que me respondieron ¨ es aquel que se encarga de cuidar que el ecenario este bien y cumplir los caprichos del solicitante como traerle comida tenerle la ropa y esas cosas mas el maquillaje no es complicado ¨ a lo que mi pregunta fue quienes nos cotrataron ahora

-bueno chicas les presento los nuevos dueños de ustedes - dijo un tipo uniformado

ante sus palabras me senti esclava pero al pareser era algo asi y necesitaba un nuevo giro en mi vida y ahi estaba esa oportunidad cuando de repente veo entrar a los integrantes de** l arc en ciel **mi corazon palpitaba eran mis mas grandes idolos y trabajaria para ellos eso era tan especial para mi agradeci a mis dentros a mizuki por la oportunidad que me dio


	2. Todo pasa por algo

Aquello no lo podía creer, pero viniendo de Mizuki, todo era de esperarse, ella siempre buscaba la manera de sacarme una sonrisa, por algo la había escogido, por algo estaba con ella, ella siempre me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma, ser yo misma a su lado, además es una chica hermosa, es cierto que se pintó el cabello de rubio vanilla, haciéndola ver más inocente, más bonita, sus facciones son cálidas, es más alta que yo, de igual manera una gran bajista, por algo ella había logrado adicionar y aunque mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con esta relación, debido a prejuicios infundados por su religión, al correrme de su casa, Mizuki me abrió las puertas de la suya, como era mayor de edad, pude sacar visa y de esa manera irme a vivir con ella, ahora que estaba trabajando en una agencia de staff, me sería más fácil quedarme, ahora estaba esta hermosa sorpresa, el trabajar con L ´Arc~En~Ciel como su ayudante, me era grato estar frente a ellos y de esa manera conseguir dinero para mí misma, como dar un porcentaje a la casa.

Mizuki lo conseguí, lo conseguí – brincaba de emoción.

Qué bueno que haya gustado el trabajo – dio una cálida sonrisa.

Gracias – le abrace fuertemente, ella correspondió amable.

Por cierto – querida hablarle sobre el tema- ya que voy a trabajar es justo que de algo a la casa – repuse ante ello.

Tú no te preocupes por ello, yo gano muy bien, mejor guarda ese dinero para algo tuyo, tus gustos, lo que sea – respondió Mizuki sin alardear mucho.

Pero- fui interrumpida.

Pero nada, ya dije – dictaba la última palabra Mizuki.

Está bien- termine diciendo.

Después de aquello inicie mi trabajo con Staff de

L´Arc~En~Ciel todo me era cómodo, me sentía feliz de estar con mi grupo favorito, me pagarían por trabajar con ellos, de esa manera pudiera aportar algo a la casa aunque Mizuki en parte no le gustase la idea, ante ello solo era arreglar los camerinos, ya que en pocos días tendrían un concierto en la ciudad, algunos ayudaban en el escenario, otros ayudaban en los camerinos, yo era de esas chicas, ante ello sentí una presencia detrás de mí, voltee para ver quién era.

Hola – saludo el más enano del grupo, mi favorito debido a que me encantaba su voz y yo le admiraba porque en tiempo de mi niñez deseaba ser cantante.

Hola – hice el ademan debido, con algunas toallas en mano.

No es necesario tanta formalidad - tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, aquello me daba mala espina.

No se preocupe Hyde-sama – reitere ante ello.

Eso me hace sentir viejo – reitero entre juegos.

Ja, lo siento - agache la mirada para retirarme de su camerino con la ropa sucia que habían dejado y algunas toallas por los ensayos – con permiso – reitere cuando frente a mi cerró la puerta, estaba algo asustada.

Sabes, eres muy linda - me tomo del rostro con aquella sensualidad - ninguna chica se me ha resistido – se acercaba cada vez más a mí – no creo que seas la excepción - pretendía besarme.

Déjeme en paz - lo aventé fuertemente, dándole un golpe entre medio de las piernas, aquello se estaba saliendo de control, el simplemente comenzó alardear de dolor ante ello, llegando los demás de la banda.

¿Qué paso Hyde?- llego Tetsu extrañado.

¿Por qué estás en el piso? – reitero Yuki al verlo.

¿Qué le hiciste a Hyde? – ken parecía estar enojado tras ver aquello, me miraba con aquella mirada interrogante.

Esto- no podía decir nada, era mi primer día trabajando y seria despedida debido a lo que había hecho, ahora me sentía culpable, todo se había desmoronado frente a mí, ya no recibiría paga, ya no podría seguir trabajando de esta manera, como staff debido a el curriculum que estaba formando.

Sabes que por ello podemos – fue interrumpido Tetsuya.

Fue mi culpa – parecía que el dolor ya no era tan grave.

Ahora comprendo pillín, andabas queriendo hacer cosas indebidas con ella - hablo ken ante ello – si yo hubiera tenido oportunidad estaría en las mismas – rió ante ello.

Ja, si me rechazo a mí, a ti te hubiera ido peor – comento Hyde ante ello.

Mmmmm ustedes y sus problemas – dijo Yuki en un suspiro.

No te preocupes- se levantó Hyde del suelo – no perderás tu trabajo - me guiño el ojo.

Sabía que después de aquello las cosas podrían tornarse un poco molestas para los de la banda o tal vez el destino daría un giro rotundo donde las cosas cambiaran por completo, algo que no creía posible, pues tenía fijado mis sueños, entre ellos era juntar dinero para estudiar una carrera, algo que debía mencionarle a mi pareja, para poder vivir independientemente en este nuevo país.


	3. La verdad es

Ante lo que había pasado, las palabras de aquel que tanto idolatraba, me habían llegado, a pesar de aquel comportamiento, era amable conmigo, es decir, después de darle un golpe fuerte en los bajos, cualquier persona me hubiera corrido sin aceptar su responsabilidad ante ello, algo que era diferente en él, puesto había asumido parte de su responsabilidad, aquello me haba sacado una sonrisa ante lo sucedido.

Muchas gracias, realmente muchas gracias - hice aquel ademan, ante ello me retire, mi trabajo había terminado, mañana seguía los preparativos.

Me fui campante a la casa, quería comentarle a mi novia mis deseos ante haber dado en este trabajo, quería decirle lo que quería en un futuro para ello, para poder vivir mejor las dos juntas, esperaba buenas respuestas, un ánimo de su parte, mi sonrisa era grande al estar decidida, estudiaría una carrera, ante ello no me había puesto a pensar cual todavía, pero el hecho de tener un mejor futuro era lo que me alegraría, entre ahorrar dinero para poder costearlo, lo pensaría.

¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? – aquella chica por la que había dejado mi país me preguntaba desinteresadamente.

Bien- respondí con una sonrisa.

¡Qué bueno! – me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Sabes – quería decirle mis propósitos – ahorrare dinero – fui interrumpida.

¿Para qué? – pregunto desconcertada mi pareja.

Bueno, espero tener una carrera, algo con que sustentarme sola – le mire decisiva.

No es necesario, con mi carrera nos podemos dar una buena vida – me sonrió ante ello.

No es por eso Mizuki-chan, también deseo ser productiva – repuse ante ello.

Lo eres, estás trabajando – Mizuki cruzo sus brazos.

Lo sé, pero también deseo tener una profesión, ser algo más, no sé cómo decirlo – estaba frustrada ante ello – quiero mejorarme a mí misma, tener grandes expectativas de mi vida, sin necesidad de vivir con alguien, poder mantenerme como se debe – termine diciendo.

No es necesario, estamos juntas ¿no es así? – me miro inquisidoramente.

Si pero también deseo mandarle dinero a mis padres, de esa manera puede alcanzarnos mejor – cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Les vas a mandar dinero aquellas personas que te dieron la espalda al saber tus preferencias, no creo que sea lo más actos, ellos no te aceptan como eres – Mizuki estaba furiosa.

Pero son mis padres, no debo desampararlos – conteste ante ello.

Pues allá tú – se retiró al cuarto enojada, sabía que esta noche dormiría en la sala.

Así llego la mañana, el momento de trabajar de cada una sin dirigirnos palabra alguna, ella se había ido con las de su banda, yo me alistaba para irme al staff, ante ello odiaba estar enojada con ella, pero aquel comportamiento extraño, me asustaba y me ponía de nervios, comí lo que pude y me prepare para irme.

Llegue cómodamente al lugar, teníamos que arreglar, las cosas el tiempo pasaba ante ello, tome el micrófono y las bocinas me tocaba guardar los instrumentos con los que habían ensayado, era la última persona en el escenario del staff, solo quedaban los chicos de la banda.

No te preocupes te ayudo - tomo una de las bocinas el cantante de L arc en ciel.

Es mi trabajo, no es necesario – reitere ante su propuesta.

No te preocupe, no por ello te van a correr, solo deseo ayudarte – me guiño el ojo.

Gracias – respondí ante ello.

Caminábamos solos por aquel lugar hasta llegar al cuarto donde guardaban los instrumentos.

Faltan pocos días para el evento - afirmo él.

¡Que emoción! – sonreí ante ello.

¿Te gusta nuestra música? – pregunto él.

Claro, es muy buena – conteste ante ello.

Me alaga que tan linda chica le guste mi trabajo- me dio una sonrisa halagadora.

A no es nada, ustedes se lo han ganado a pulso, su música es estupenda - negué con las manos.

Y – se acercó a mi después de dejar la bocina en el cuarto - ¿no has pensado en salir conmigo? – pregunto ante el juego.

Lo siento – hice un ademan – yo no puedo aceptar- afirme ante ello.

No te preocupes, no por salir conmigo te van a correr, ya sé que es tu primera vez trabajando aquí , pero eso de una cita o romance en el trabajo no está prohibido - me dio una mirada fugitiva.

No es eso - desvié la mirada, mientras me tenía contra la pared.

¿Es porque soy enano?- pregunto algo furioso y extrañado.

No tiene que ver eso - respondí – es que - me escape de su agarre – no puedo decirlo, lo siento – sal {i corriendo.

Tras ello, la tarde había llegado, aquella chica de la que me había enamorado estaba en la puerta esperándome, unos pasos detrás de mí estaba fugitivos para alcanzarme, Tetsu, Ken y Yuki esperaban aquel que me perseguía para salir juntos, al ver a mi hermosa novia corrí a sus brazos, ella me dio un abrazo, con una mirada intimidante tomo mi mentón y me dio un beso pasional, al principio no entendía nada, estaba en shock, pero al dejarme llevar por el amor, aquel beso correspondí como era debido.

Espero te haya ido bien amor – dijo al separarnos, la cara de los 4 integrante llena de sorpresa tras ver aquella escena.


	4. Seamos amigos

Después de aquel beso mi pareja y yo nos fuimos de aquel lugar, caminábamos juntas sin decir nada la una a la otra, el silencio reinaba el lugar con mayor persistencia, era cierto que yo no era una chica muy habladora, puesto temía que se aburriera con mis platicas o simplemente me ignoraran, prefería estar callada, escondida en mi timidez.

Lo siento – soltó Mizuki en un suspiro, yo solo voltee a verle – siento lo de ayer, entiendo que sean tus padres y a pesar de todos los quieres, me hace sentir celosa el hecho de que pienses en alguien más - me tomo de ambas manos y me abrazo en media calle – lo siento - termino diciendo, yo no sabía cómo responder ante ello, correspondí el abrazo.

No te preocupes todo está bien – nos separamos para llegar a casa.

Entonces esta noche duermes conmigo - me dio una mirada furtiva llena de deseo.

Mizuki - me daba pena aquello.

Aquella noche no había dormido nada, poco importaba, era feliz de estar con la persona que amaba en este mundo, a la que había escogido mi hilo rojo, aquello me era perfecto, sus besos llenos de pasión, sus acaricias, siempre me llevaba a un éxtasis de tal manera que cuando empezaba ya no podíamos parar "Maldición " me dije al sonar la alarma tenía que llegar rápidamente al trabajo, mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba lo suficientemente cansado por aquella noche furtiva de pasión desenfrenado.

¿ya te vas?- en un bostezo largo se despertó Mizuki.

Lo siento trabajo – me excuse, ante ello y salí corriendo, era cierto que no me era tan necesario, pero deseaba tener recursos para un futuro prometedor, estudiar algo, poder salir adelante.

Llegue a mi área de trabajo, extrañamente el comportamiento del cantante me era diferente a lo que era días anteriores, tal vez habían presenciado lo que Mizuki hizo en la entrada del trabajo, no sabía exactamente el por qué aquellas miradas de los 4 integrantes, aquello me incomodaba rotundamente, me sentía observada, como un bicho raro.

Lo siento – se disculpó Hyde al casi chocar contra mí, de los 4 integrante era el que más me evitaba, aquello me era desagradable, me era una tortura el pensar que eran homofóbicos.

Seguía con mi trabajo, ante ello las miradas eran demasiado cargadas, realmente me incomodaba en lo más profundo de mi alma, tras aquello, el día parecía terminar, gracias a mí que deseaba salir de ese martirio, al ver cómo era tratada con esa mirada por los integrantes y siendo evitada por el cantante como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo, sonó mi teléfono, lo abrí y leí el mensaje " No me esperes esta noche, parece que el ensayo se prolongara" suspire cansada por aquello "Otra vez comeré sola" me dije ante esta noche que me quedaría cenar sola en casa, algo que no me agradaba mucho, puesto la compañía de Mizuki para mí era demasiado grata, que durante la comida siempre sonreíamos y reíamos de cualquier cosa, aquello parecía cambiar desde que había entrado en la banda como bajista, no era que sintiera que estuviera mal, siendo seleccionada de esa manera, me era grato, realmente sentía felicidad por su victoria, ahora debía mantenerla, yo debía apoyarla en todo, tal vez los ensayos tanto para la banda que apenas se prolongaba cada vez más por el hecho de tener una nueva integrante y acoplarse a su ritmo, así como una mejor convivencia y poder entrar en un amistad y confiabilidad, siendo una familia, así como lo eran los integrantes de L´Arc~En~Ciel , por ello no me preocupaba y debía aceptarlo como tal, ante ello, la hora había acabado, tristemente tenía que regresar a casa aunque en parte agradecía por no sentirme observada de aquella manera tan extraña, disponía a irme, pero al sentir una mano en mi muñeca aquella idea cambio de parecer.

Veo que comerás sola en casa – por primera vez en todo el día hablo Hyde.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – repuse yo ante la defensiva.

Suspiraste y dijiste "otra vez comeré sola" con aire de melancolía – Hyde me imitaba ante ello.

¿Qué tiene? – seguía a la defensiva.

Te gustaría cenar con nosotros, hay un restaurante cerca – parecía una invitación a salir por parte de Hyde, mis ojos se abrieron en par en par, asustada ante ello.

Lo siento pero – fui interrumpida.

No seas tonta solo es en plan de amigos – llego Ken con su característico humor - no dejaremos que este enano te haga daño, solo acéptalo – sonrió.

Está bien – suspire ante ello.

¿Qué dices Yuki vienes? - volvió hablar Ken.

Está bien suspiro cansado el baterista del grupo.

¿y tú Tetsu? – pregunto de nuevo Ken.

Tengo planes con mi esposa – Tetsu se retiró lo más rápido posible ante ello.

Me llevaron al lugar amablemente, era un lugar cálido y cómodo, a comparación de lo que pensaba que sería lujoso y costoso.

Pide lo que quiera yo pago – repuso Hyde feliz.

Bueno, puede ser ramen - dije ante ello.

Entonces serán dos ramen – le dijo al camarero, mientras Ken y Yuki pedían sus alimentos.

¿y bueno? – dijo Ken – cuéntanos sobre ti - repuso en un suspiro - ¿Cómo es tu país? – parecía encantado de saber sobre ello.

No sabría contestarlo - repuse a la defensiva.

¿Siempre se saludan así? – pregunto Yuki extrañado.

¿Así como? – llego la comida ante nosotros.

Con un beso en los labios – respondió mientras daba la primera cucharada – de esa manera apasionada.

No –respondí secamente.

Entonces esa chica - interrumpí a Ken.

Es mi novia - comencé a comer.

¿Qué? – Hyde estaba extrañado por aquello.

Algún problema - le mire enojada sin importar perder mi trabajo en ese momento.

No es eso, solo que no parecías serlo, pero no tiene nada de malo – se excusó Hyde.

Ya entiendo – comencé a comer.

No te enojes, solo es sorpresa, es decir no todo los días ves una pareja de chicas besándose – rio ante ello.

Comprendo, tal vez porque no les permiten hacerlo – le mire desafiante.

Créeme que si ese fuera el caso, no existiría el fanservice ni el anime yuri - rió ante ello Hyde.

Cierto – asentí con una ligera sonrisa.

Realmente no hay muchas parejas así, he visto muy pocas y una de ellas eres tú, algo extraño, porque en si no lo pareces, bueno no mucho, es decir, una mujer algo fuerte aquí es normal, si son mandonas o quieren hacerse valerse por sí mismas, más bien con esto nos hemos dado cuenta que no siempre hay etiquetas – Ken se explicaba así mismo.

Tienes razón, no hay estereotipo definido, pero ante ello puede ser sorprende, ahora entiendo sus reacciones – sonreí amable.

No creas que te evadimos por ese simple hecho, la cosa es que si así saludas a tus amigas, en un llegado caso si dábamos nuestra amistad, lo harías así con nosotros, seria confuso, por ello Tetsu no quería problemas con su esposa – dijo Yuki ante la comida.

Ahora lo entiendo todo – parecía más contento Hyde.

¿Qué?- le mire sorprendida.

Por ello me rechazaste, ya que no te gustan los hombres, pues no sería de tu gusto - rió ante ello al igual que todos nosotros – sería bueno que desde este momento iniciáramos una amistad, es más fácil ahora que sabemos la verdad- termino diciendo.

No te hagas ilusiones Hyde te rechazo por enano – rió Ken ante ello.

Ken – sonaba enojado ante ello.

Seguíamos comiendo y bromeando, me era extraño que me invitaran a comer, pero viendo las circunstancias solo era simple curiosidad, algo que conllevo a entablar una relación más profunda, la amistad, consiguiendo nuevos amigos en Japón, esa parecía ser la verdad.


	5. En los ojos de el

En los ojos de él

HYDE

(Nota: los capítulos que digan Hyde, son los pensamientos y comportamientos de él en primera persona, aquellos capítulos que no digan su nombre son de la chica en este caso la lectora.)

Apenas volveríamos a comenzar un nuevo concierto, llevaba tiempo sin verles a mis queridos amigos, mi primera familia durante este medio, a pesar de habernos separado para tener un camino exitoso cada uno, seguíamos llevándonos como hermanos, siendo esto una gran amistad durante años, claro, el único que ya no estaba en la banda, Sakura, no había perdido contacto con el como los demás, aunque sabíamos que no era mucho de su agrado el hecho que lo hayamos remplazado, el hecho es que el asumía su culpa y ahora nuestro nuevo hermano en aquellos tiempos de disolución nos había salvado, tal vez fue difícil, puesto Yuki es muy reservado y en ese entonces solo éramos trabajo, pero el tiempo volvía hacernos amigos todos.

Estaban preparando las Staff, las mire una a una, mis ojos se fijaron en la figura inocente y grácil de una joven, aquella joven no precia ser del todo de este país, su manera de hablar lo decía todo, le faltaba aprender maneras mejores de hablar, es decir, siempre tan respetuosamente no era lo correcto, puesto te hace sentir lejana a la persona, también como la manera que hablaba no era tan correcta, debido que a una mujer se le enseñaba hablar tan respetuosamente que ante los ojos de un hombre era más atractivo esa manera de hablar, así como un hombre tenía sus formas de expresar "El japonés ha de ser tan complicado para una extranjera" pensé con gracia aquello, reí un poco.

¿Qué tanto te ríes enano? – Ken me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

Que te he dicho de decirme así – comenzamos a reír mas.

Al ver aquella mujer, me entraban ganas de tomarla, tenía una belleza singular propio de ella, su forma de ser tímida hacia que quisiera corromperla en ese momento.

Tras mis insinuaciones no entendía por qué el rechazo, a pesar de haberlo cuanta mujer deseaba, ella era la excepción, aquello lo hacía más interesante para mí, hasta encontrarme aquella sorpresa, una sorpresa que cambiaría mi perspectiva de verla, mientras besaba a otra mujer, de forma indecorosa, aquello me era sorprendente, pero la verdad del rechazo estaba ahí, ella no era para mí, ella tenía gustos diferentes, entendí que simplemente podíamos ser amigos.

Tras verla en un suspiro junto con mis amigos salimos a comer, la sorpresa era grande para todos, el haber visto tan excitante escena.

Seguro así saludan en otros países – dijo Tetsu seriamente – no me conviene acercarme, no quiero problemas con mi esposa – ante ello todo nos reímos.

Tras haber salido con aquella chica Ken mi tremendo salvador, le pregunto al respecto, a lo que ella sin miramiento contesto con la verdad, me era sorprendente saber que tan hermosa chica fuera lesbiana, cualquier intento era seguro en vano, pero ante ello, poco me importo, ya no solo deseaba ver cómo era en la cama, tenía una curiosidad por aquella tan intrigante chica, tal vez porque era extranjera, porque era hermosa, no lo sabía exactamente, al ver su sonrisa sincera, de mis labios salieron las palabras " seamos amigos" ella sonrió y asintió con alivio, de esa manera una amistad comenzaba, no me importaba su orientación sexual realmente, pero al ver aquella sonrisa, sentí que era una buena persona y ante ello no podía perder oportunidad de hacerla mi amiga, esperaba que esto llevara a algo, que no se quedara solo en palabras y que realmente fuéramos amigos a pesar que al principio solo la quería en mi cama, como una chica más después mi divorcio.


	6. buenos días, tengo una familia

Un nuevo día empezaba para mí, ya no era necesario ocultar mis preferencias, no era mal visto, vivía con la persona que más amaba y ahora parecía que aquel grupo que tanto idolatraba seria mis amigos, esto era como un sueño hecho realidad, la suerte parecía estar de mi lado

Espero te vaya bien en el trabajo amor – Mizuki me daba un beso al retirarse del lugar.

Claro que me ira bien – termine diciendo para luego retirarme a mi trabajo, saliendo ambas de casa.

Tome el tren para llegar más rápido, luego de ir corriendo pensando que era tarde, pero como siempre, llegaba 30 minutos antes, era algo bueno en mí, se podría decir que una de mis pocas cualidades, el ser más que puntual.

Buenos días – escuche la voz de Hyde saludándome.

Buenos días – respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Espero hagas un buen trabajo – entrecerró los ojos divertidamente aquel integrante de estatura baja.

Claro – conteste con entusiasmo.

Ya casi es el concierto – dijo con un aire de nostalgia.

Pero tengo el contrato por gira, no pasara nada, seguiremos viéndonos las caras – le sonreí amable.

Lo sé, pero no podrás ver a tu novia, es triste no estar con la persona que amas – dijo en un suspiro el cantante del grupo.

Abecés estas cosas suceden, ella lo entenderá – sentía que nuestra amistad crecía mas.

Tienes razón, espero no te cause conflictos - repuso Hyde con una sonrisa.

Enano ya ríndete, ella no te aceptara, no es para ti – una voz burlona llegaba ante nosotros.

Ken deja de decirme enano – sonaba algo enojado.

Mira chiquilla, solo dile enano y veras como se pone rojo del coraje – comento ken gracioso.

Ken – grito Hyde algo furioso.

Aquello más que un grupo musical, llegaba a parecer una familia, una hermandad, entre a acomodar las cosas, así eran todo los días, entre las peleas de niños de Ken y Hyde por lo de la estatura, un tranquilo Yuki que solamente los observaba y un Tetsu que entre palabras intentaba detenerlos, se sabía que las peleas no era solamente para pasar el rato, un juego entre ellos después de tanto tiempo juntos.

Realmente parecía una familia y lo que más me alegraba era que yo al parecer pertenecía a ella desde el momento que me hice su amiga, ya había pasado tiempo con lo de aquella cena, a veces salíamos como amigos, otras solamente iba a casa, como ellos mismo, a diferencia de mi familia sanguínea, esta me aceptaba tal y como era, aceptaban que tuviera una hermosa novia, simplemente me aceptaban y nos conocíamos poco a poco, los días pasaron, el concierto llego, como siempre dieron lo mejor de sí, algo me alegraba tanto, en ese momento el escuchar su música abrazaba mi corazón, aunque Mizuki no estuviera aquí, esperaba que sintiera lo mismo que yo.


End file.
